Violet's Crazy Days
by artistgirl1221
Summary: Violet is me. I am Violet. But why in Equestria would "chaotic" be the perfect word to describe my life as an alicorn/pegasus? Read on to discover music, love, darkness and just about the weirdest story you may have ever read!


Let's see. My life in one word: chaotic. Now I know that sounds really bad, but it's chaotic in a good way. I've gone through a ton. Rainbow factory, coltfriend confusion, and best of all, 5 Pff's who helped me through it all. But why tell you in a short summary when I can go through from when I first appeared in Ponyville, to now when Im in the biggest band that travels all across Equestria with those same 5 PFF's STILL supporting me? So, shall we start?

Location: Princess Twilight's Kingdom, past the Everfree Forest.

Other info: the clouds have not been transferred to Pegasi Controlled. Also, animals take care of themselves and two ponies, a female pegasus named Puzzle Piece and a unicorn named Silver Knife, live with their alicorn daughter, Violet (ME!).

**CHAPTER 1**

I was about 8 when my mom, Puzzle Piece decided it was good weather to learn to fly, with the wind going a swift speed, the leaves in the trees making birds chirp and the sun melting away any signs of the horrid winter we'd just had. My dad had taught me every spell he could think of during the winter so I wouldn't be bored. Gosh, I loved it but I could NOT stand to practice. Anywho, I remember spreading out my tiny wings and flapping a ton,like, it was actually REALLY ridiculous. So, my mom gets out there and has me do these RIDICULOUS "wing ups" and stretches and other crap I just about died from. (Not really.)

Eventually my mom said I was "fully prepared to show off my flying capabilities" in which I looked at her weirdly like that fancy talk was really necessary. Finally,I hovered about a foot above the air. I was so proud! My mom said it was lunch time and I should go inside to eat but, after begging and begging, she let me stay outside for 5 more minutes while she went inside to make some sandwiches. I flapped and kept flying so eventually I could fly really high up. It felt so free and amazing; wind making my mane and tail alive, my ears laid back, sharp, spring smells. Seriously, why wouldn't I love it? Then, the mistake that I regret even to this day; I became too free. My wings had grown very tired as I had flown about 20 feet straight up. And, like the idiotic foal I was, I sat DOWN on one of the clouds WHICH MOVE ON THEIR OWN! Seriously! How stupid could I have been?! I bet you can guess happened next. The wind stopped dead; the calm before the storm, as I put it. Puzzle Piece yelled to me to float down, but now I was scared. The cloud was thinning and I felt like something bad would come out of the calm day. Curse my gut, for that dang cloud began to move.

"Mom! I-I can't get down!" I yelled.

"I'll come up! J-just stay-stay put!" Not one little bit did I trust her quavering voice. The cloud moved again, but this time, it started speeding up; fast, too.

Before I knew it, Puzzle Piece was like a Wonderbolt, racing after me as I cried. The cloud was being flown way far away from my home. Eventually, before I knew any time had passed, my mom was no where in sight and I was being kidnapped; by...a...freaking...CLOUD! I. . And there was no denying it.

The sun went down after about 2 hours of headaches, crying and coldness. The moon was being raised, illuminating my "kidnapper" with silvery gold. I'd always liked Luna better (sorry Celestia) so I felt slightly comforted; at least enough to get me to sleep.

Dreaming, I dreamt I was flying off the cloud, but into a dark building. I heard screams and saw an explosion in the corner of my eye. Rainbow-light reflected off mirrors and glass. Suddenly, I felt tears again, but instead saw a dark stallion about a mile away. For some reason, I felt pure joy at the sight of that stallion. Finally, I felt my coat burning as though it was being torn off. My eyes felt like something black and sticky was peeling off and I swore my wings had been plucked to the bone.

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. What was I dreaming about? Even my 8 year old mind seemed not THAT dark. _Hey. _I thought looking around. Tall trees were lining the side of a path with a pony water fountain at the end. The full moon made white flowers glow like pearls and the wind rustled leaves and reeds, creating a lullaby. My violet mane and tail weren't in their usual ponytails, which was quite rare. My wings hung numbly at my sides, though everything seemed clear and I felt excited, like an explorer. Wing beats came from behind and I turned around to see...Princess Luna?!

"Where am I, princess?" I cried, fear reaching my heart. The place was completely foreign to me. "I don't know why I'm here or HOW I'm here…"

The beautiful, shimmering alicorn opened her wing to pull me closer, calm pouring over me like hot water.

"This," she replied. "Is merely a dream."

"A dream?" Confusion was also foreign to me.

She nodded. "You see, I knew that you were stuck on that cloud and I saw your dreams...dark dreams from your future you may be able to change."

"Y-you mean," I gulped. "T-that's my FUTURE?"  
>She nodded again. "Walk with me. Time does fly by in a dream so it will be morning quite soon." Neither of us spoke for a while. In fact, I don't remember talking again until the warning.<p>

"Our time is almost up." Luna muttered what felt like an hour later. "Listen, young Violet. I've seen your future and, while it is crazy, you can come to me for help. Being an alicorn you will…." She paused and thought for a moment. "learn...about who you really are. You will find your origins but be warned." The dream started to fade.

"Wait a sec!" I cried out as she flew into the sky, taking the garden with her. "What do you mean?!"

Her final words were: "The knowledge may decide your entire future! Use the knowledge wisely!"

And then….I woke up.

Wow. That took a little longer than I thought. I've got to go practice with the band and then I've got that date with Half Note-but you won't find out about him for a little while. Don't worry, I'll be back to continue the story but I'm a busy pony ya' know. I got things to do myself. Well, I'll see you here in the library tomorrow. Whenever is fine! Ok, bye!


End file.
